Arcádia
by N. Mandy
Summary: Em um tempo passado, era dito que existia um lugar em que reinava a felicidade. Um lugar simples, longe das pertubações mundanas, do barulho da cidade, do estresse do desnecessário, onde se podia simplesmente aproveitar o momento. Um lugar que já foi conhecido como Arcádia. - ShortFic, YamaHaru.
1. Inutilia truncat

**Título: **Arcádia**  
Anime: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**  
Gênero:** Romance/Amizade**  
Casal: **Yamamoto Takeshi e Miura Haru

**Disclaimer:  
**~ Reborn e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem exclusivamente a mangaká Amano Akira-sensei. Mas isso não me impede de pensar que na verdade é tudo uma conspiração e de fato eles são meus *-* -q

**Arcádia  
**_Os três princípios básicos_

**1.** _Inutilia truncat  
__(Desejo de retirar dos textos tudo o que for excessivo, exagerado ou redundante)_

- NÃO MANDE A HARU SE ACALMAR! – o berro ecoou por toda a sala fazendo com que os presentes nela tapassem os ouvidos ou se remexessem de desconforto.

Do outro lado da janela o sol brilhava majestosamente e os passarinhos cantavam felizes. Era uma bela manhã e o clima era perfeito para levantar as energias. Agora, você deve estar se perguntando por que alguém estaria berrando com tanta raiva em um dia como esses. Você ficaria surpreso em saber que o motivo era apenas por causa de um erro ortográfico nos relatórios que a mulher abanava freneticamente no nariz do jovem vários centímetros maior do que ela. E aposto que você ficaria ainda mais surpreso se soubesse que esse jovem na verdade era o chefe dela.

- Haru é apenas um relatório informal para o Gokudera-kun, não precisa tanto! – Sawada Tsunayoshi argumentou, começando a se arrepender de ter feito da amiga de infância sua secretária. Mas se Haru não estivesse em um dos trabalhos burocráticos, ele sabia que ela iria querer ir para a linha de frente e isso ele não poderia permitir. Esse foi o trabalho menos perigoso que ele poderia arranjar para ela. Ele agradeceu mentalmente por Kyoko não ter escolhido entrar no mesmo ramo.

Sim, por _menos perigoso_ quis dizer isso mesmo, já que a Máfia Italiana não tinha qualquer cargo que pudesse ser chamado de seguro.

- Tsuna-san! Mesmo se for para o Gokudera-san, você não pode relaxar! – ela continuava o sermão ignorando os olhares estranhos que todos que trabalhavam na sala lhe enviavam. Era muita coragem criticar o chefe de uma das famílias mais influentes da Máfia.

Bom, para falar a verdade, todos menos um. Havia alguém que havia acabado de chegar e estava parado à porta, que parecia desfrutar de toda aquela cena e sustentava um sorriso divertido no rosto enquanto via Tsuna sendo ralhado por sua falta de atenção. Na realidade, apesar do divertimento, ele achava um pouco estranho a cena. Ele sabia que Haru gritava bastante com Gokudera – suas brigas eram lendárias dentro do QG da Vongola -, mas era extremamente raro ela voltar-se contra Tsuna. Ela deveria estar muito estressada, supôs. Mas ainda assim, ele estava achando graça de toda a situação.

- Haru, eu acho que você precisa de férias. – Tsuna pensou alto desistindo de se justificar.

- Não, a Haru não precisa.

A resposta foi rápida e precisa, sem qualquer espaço para hesitação. O expectador precisou encobrir a boca com a mão para esconder o riso. Tsuna fez uma pequena careta antes de suspirar.

- Sim, você precisa. – ele disse desanimado, olhando ao redor em busca de ajuda. – Ah! Yamamoto! Bem na hora! – os lábios de Tsuna se curvaram em um sorriso aliviado.

- Tsuna-san! – Haru censurou a tentativa de fuga do jovem Vongola. Ela se virou para o rapaz moreno que estava assistindo a pequena discussão desde mais cedo. – Yamamoto-san, diga ao Tsuna-san que ele deve ser mais meticuloso com seu trabalho. Não importa o quanto a Haru diga, ele nunca ouve a Haru!

Yamamoto Takeshi ficou atônico, com as sobrancelhas levemente erguidas por ser envolvido na discussão. Ele olhou para Tsuna e seu chefe e velho amigo enviou um olhar suplicante de volta. Takeshi captou a mensagem. Abrindo um sorriso, ele contornou a garota e colocou suas mãos nos ombros dela empurrando-a de leve para que ela andasse.

- Hahi! O que...? – Haru perguntou confusa.

- Ei Tsuna, vou pegar a Haru emprestada por um dia, espero que você não se importe. – ele riu com diversão enquanto levava Haru para fora da sala. O jovem Vongola se limitou a sorrir satisfeito.

- Espere Yamamoto-san, a Haru tem trabalho para terminar! – Haru protestou tentando voltar para o escritório, mas sendo impedida por Takeshi.

- Nem pensar! Hora de esquecer as preocupações. – o sorriso que ele deu impediu que Haru conseguisse protestar muito mais.

O primeiro passo foi dado: _Cortar o inútil._

* * *

**.**

**.:Notas da Autora:.**

Olá pessoinhas do meu coração. Ressurgindo das trevas trouxe para vocês uma pequena shortfic de YamaHaru. Como muito dos meus projetos, esse era um que estava parado há muito tempo, e decidi terminar de uma vez. Tenho que parar com o hábito de criar um monte de projetos, começá-los e nunca terminá-los (Tenho umas seis, sete fics que estão nessa situação no meu computador hehe). Mas, para a alegria de vocês, esta shortfic está terminada, tem no total três capítulos, então não precisam se preocupar de eu desaparecer eu não postar o final por não ter escrito hihi

Tirei a ideia das minhas aulas de literatura do primeiro ano do ensino médio. Saudades daquela época, era tudo tão mais fácil :(

Enfim, espero que gostem.  
Besinhos :*, Mandy.


	2. Fugere urbem

**Título: **Arcádia**  
Anime: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn**  
Gênero:** Romance/Amizade**  
Casal: **Yamamoto Takeshi e Miura Haru

**Disclaimer:  
**~ Reborn e seus personagens não me pertencem. Pertencem exclusivamente a mangaká Amano Akira-sensei. Mas porque eu sou uma Hard Core, eu digo que são meus e ponto final. –qn

**Arcádia  
**_Os três princípios básicos_

**2. **_Fugere urbem_

_(Princípios de valorização da natureza, vista como lugar de perfeição e pureza, em oposição à cidade, onde tudo é conflito)_

O que faria se fosse arrastado de seu trabalho durante o horário de expediente contra sua vontade, em um dia em que você estava realmente atolado de coisas para fazer e prazos para cumprir, e alguém oferecessem um capacete para você colocar e esse mesmo alguém subisse em uma moto preta reluzente que você não se incomodava em procurar saber o nome e pedisse para você montar nela também? Sim, você provavelmente iria olhar feio para a pessoa, se perguntando o que ela estava aprontando e o que diabos ela queria de você.

- Não me olhe assim, eu não vou te morder. – Takeshi brincou vendo o olhar reprovador de Haru.

- A Haru precisa voltar! - ela disse devolvendo o capacete e já se virando para ir embora antes de Yamamoto puxá-la de volta.

- Nem pensar! Hoje você não vai trabalhar mais. Suba. – ele basicamente ordenou empurrando o capacete de volta a ela. Embora as palavras duras, Takeshi não havia abandonado o sorriso e o bom humor.

Após muitas objeções e argumentos, Haru se deu por vencida e subiu na moto a contragosto. Yamamoto poderia ser bastante teimoso quando queria. Assim que Haru estava acomodada e bem protegida pelo capacete, Takeshi acelerou e colocou a moto na estrada. Haru apertava com força os braços em torno dele, fechando os olhos com a mesma dedicação enquanto o vento fazia com que seus cabelos ricocheteassem em suas costas. A sensação do vento em suas bochechas e do calor de seu abraço lhe agradava, mas isso ainda não tirava a sua insegurança. Motocicletas nunca foram o meio de transporte mais seguro do mundo.

- Para onde estamos indo...? – perguntou após algum tempo ainda incapaz de abrir os olhos enquanto recitava _"A Haru não está com medo, a Haru não está com medo..." _como um mantra em sua cabeça.

Apenas para irritação crescente de Haru, Takeshi somente sorriu. Não que ela tivesse o trabalho de abrir os olhos para ver, mas ela podia sentir que ele estava com o seu usual sorriso estampado no rosto. Era aquela maldita áurea que ele sempre transmitia e que afetava a garota mais do que ela gostaria de admitir. Seus braços se apertaram mais forte em torno do garoto enquanto ele fazia uma curva e Haru supôs que ele tenha entrado em um túnel pela escuridão que penetrou suas pálpebras.

Juntando um pouquinho de autocontrole, ela perguntou mais uma vez:

- Para onde estamos indo? - Se ele não respondesse e simplesmente risse de novo, Haru jurou que daria um soco nele assim que aquela porcaria de motocicleta parasse e ela estivesse sobre os dois pés novamente.

- Por que você não vê por si mesma? – ele perguntou em uma voz melodiosa e divertida, e que apesar da irritação dela, fez com que o coração de Haru balançasse um pouquinho como ocasionalmente acontecia.

Tentando ignorar isso e com o pouco de autocontrole que lhe restava, permitiu que um de seus olhos abrisse bem devagarzinho. O túnel havia acabado e a claridade quase a cegou. Quando finalmente pode ver com clareza, não conseguiu reprimir a exclamação de surpresa. A vista era linda! O mar se estendia ao longo da costa, brilhando incontáveis cores de um azul límpido e o sol alto apenas reforçava a impressão de beleza.

- O mar! – ela não pode evitar gritar, sentia-se novamente como uma criança que via o mar pela primeira vez. O medo rapidamente esquecido.

Sua vida ultimamente parecia uma massa cinzenta de papeis e problemas e toda aquela cor quase feria seus olhos. Quantos anos desde a última vez que havia ido à praia? Não sabia. Férias ou viagens tinham sido suas últimas preocupações nos últimos tempos, trabalho parecia requerer toda a sua atenção e não sobrava tempo para essas regalias.

O seu companheiro da frente limitou-se a dar uma leve risada à animação da garota e a acelerar mais um pouco.

O segundo passo foi dado: _Fugir da cidade._

* * *

**.**

**.:Notas da Autora:.**

Como prometido, o segundo capítulo *-*  
Só tem mais um, com havia dito antes, é uma shortfic realmente beem curtinha hihi.  
Reviews são muito bem vindas *0* /fikdik  
Espero que gostem.

Besinhos :*, Mandy.


End file.
